


Nightmares

by Neko1996



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko1996/pseuds/Neko1996
Summary: Minho has suffered from nightmares and maybe the truth from Thomas will stop it for good.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm reposting this on here from fanfiction.net. This takes place after the events of Death Cure starring none other than Minho he is my fav if you haven't noticed yet. This is my interpretation of how he would react once Thomas tells him about Newt's fate. Hope you like it ^^

With a jerk and a scream, Minho wakes up in his room. He is breathing heavily and is covered in sweat. He looks at his surroundings as he signs in relief.

_Just a dream_

He lies back down on his bed and calms his heart down. A quick look at his watch tells him that its only 2 AM, which means that he has another 5 or so hours to kill before he has get up and put on his strong leader front again.

He sighs again and rubs his face before trying to fall back to sleep. To his surprise he succeeds and the next thing he knows he is being shaken violently.

"Minho!"

"What the shuck?" he asks sleepily as he looks at a wide eyed Thomas.

"You were crying"

As if he only just felt the tears which were falling down his face, he quickly wiped them away.

"You were dreaming about him again" Thomas said as if it was obvious.

"I don't want to talk about it" Minho said as he turned the other way.

Thomas didn't say anything. Minho heard him sigh as he stood up and left him alone to his thoughts again. Minho sighed before rolling on his stomach and buried his head in the pillow. Minho groaned into the pillow. It had been 2 years since they had found paradise and still nightmares haunted him. The most common nightmare was him being back in the maze and running around in the maze following Newt's voice but never finding him.

Some nights he would hear Newt crying in the Maze. Those were the worst because it hurt his heart. Not being able to be there to comfort him.

Finally after pushing his own thoughts and feeling in the back of his head he got up and got ready for his day.

-o-

As Minho entered the small hut he shared with Thomas he was greeted by a very serious looking Thomas. Instantly Minho could tell that something was up. But Minho chooses not to say anything. Thomas would talk when he was ready.

Thomas couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't bear to watch his friend break.

"Minho…I have to tell you something"

His voice shakes as he speaks and then he tells Minho to sit down. Usually Minho would crack a joke or make a sarcastic comment but Minho realised that Thomas was in no mood for jokes.

Once Minho is sat down, Thomas looks him straight in his eyes and recounts his last encounter with Newt.

Newt was a sensitive subject between them so they usually tried to avoid it. Thomas knew that Minho and Newt were close and he also knew that the truth will hurt him but it was better from him to know. Maybe it will get rid of his nightmares…or it will make Minho hate Thomas and create worse nightmares.

Despite it all, Thomas swallowed and carried on telling his story. Minho just quietly listened.

"I am so sorry" were his last words.

Thomas had mentally prepared himself for whatever Minho may do. In fact, he had even prepared to get beaten into a pulp but he wasn't ready for what he actually did.

"I guess better you than me"

"What?"

"I would have never been able to do that for him"

Minho then placed his face in his hands and sighed.

"I'm sure that Newt is thankful to you"

"Wait, are you not angry?" Thomas was dumbfounded.

"I am but not at you. I am angry myself for not being there for Newt, for fighting with him during his last couple of days and mostly for not being the one he trusted to kill him"

Thomas was tongue tied.

"Do you know what hurts the most? Knowing that he is gone. I mean sure somewhere deep inside I knew he was gone but at the same time I wanted to believe he was still out there somewhere" Minho says as he furiously blinks back his tears.

Minho stood up while Thomas just looked at him. Thomas watched as Minho let his tears fall but he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry" Thomas says again.

Minho just pats his shoulder and goes into his room. Minho collapses straight into his bed and buries his head in his pillow again as he lets his tears fall.

That night Minho finally finds Newt in his dreams. Newt simply hugs him.

"I'll be waiting for you shuckface but don't come here too soon. They need you"

After that night, the nightmare became less frequent until they visited him no more.


End file.
